


Something New

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [4]
Category: Escape the Fate, Falling in Reverse
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Anonymous asked: Hey ! I jus found your blog and it's really great ! I love it :3 So here's my request : Can you write a hardcore bdsm scene with Ronnie Radke and maybe Max Green ? Please ? XD something very smuuty ? Love you ♡♡♡ :3 :)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

****They both practically stumbled over each other into the bus, drunk off their asses from the after party of their final night on tour, Robert and the rest of the guys where still our partying and much to their surprise Ronnie and Max decided to call it a night – when in actuality they just wanted to get high in peace. Falling on their asses in the lounge Ronnie looked over at Max and burst into laughter; the singer suddenly had an urge and satiated it by following through with it by grabbing Max by the arm and pulling his friend close, closing he distance between them. The familiar feeling of Max's piercings presses against, Ronnie loved the way his best friend's lips felt against his own, it was a feeling he never tiered of.

"Already?" Max chuckled, cupping the back of the singer's neck.

"Actually...I wanna try something new," Ronnie mumbles against the man's lips, pulling back to look at him. "Do you trust me?"

Max looks down at his friend, puzzled by the sudden question but he nods, because he does trust Ronnie. The man shifts beneath him slightly sitting back straight holding a long cloth in his hand, the young bassist looks down at the neck tie with a raised brow then back at the singer, confusion clear on his features.

"Are you talkin' bondage here?" the paler of the two chuckles, but his voice held an underlining genuineness.

"I mean...I just wanted to try something new," Ronnie replies, suddenly feeling insecure about wanting to try one of his 'darker' fantasies with Max.

"Alright, let's do it," Max suddenly says, grinning down at his best friend.

"Fuck," Ronnie breathes, shocked. "Seriously?"

"Hey man, I'm always up for new shit," the bassist chuckles, grinding is hips. "Now are we gonna get to this or just fuckin talk about it all night?"

"Right," the singer chuckles, looking up at his friend something suddenly changes in his eyes. "Stand up and turn around."

His tone left nothing for negotiation, Max chuckles softly but obeys without objection and stands turning his back to his friend. Ronnie bites his lip and takes his best friend's wrists in his hands and starts tying them together, winding the fabric around them before knotting it tightly and made sure to tug at it a little to check that it was secure. The taller of the two stood slowly circling his arms around the man before him's waist and pulled Max against him, running his tongue along the side of his neck and biting down, gently, to create a mark.

"You're mine," Ronnie whispered into Max's ear, his right hand slowly moving to his front and groped his crotch. "All mine..."

Max could do nothing but moan when feeling Ronnie's hand caress him so roughly through the fabric of his jeans, moving his hips into the touch the taller of the two growled and moved his hand away.

"Not so fast..." The singer said, voice low and deliciously threatening.

Ronnie's hand moved from Max's crotch into the back of his hair pushing him forward, making sure he bent at the waist the singer leaned over, biting the man's shoulder, grinding against him.

"Beg," he said simply, his movement now slowing to an aching speed.

"Fuck man," Max groaned, arching his back in attempt to feel Ronnie but to no avail as the singer deliberately moved away just enough to drive him crazy.

"Fine!" The pale young man exclaimed, looking at his friend over his shoulder.

"Please," he began, his normally confident raspy voice was now low and pleading. "Please, fuck me..."

"That's it..." Ronnie says with a smirk, pulling the bassist's pants down to expose his pale ass.

Running his large hand over the tender flesh before smacking it, hard, grinning at the shade of pink it turns. Reveling in the sting he felt in his palm, knowing Max must have felt it far more and with that repeated the action twice more before leaning down to kiss the pale-crimson skin. Moving away briefly Ronnie returns and undoes his pants, shoving them down along with his underwear before rolling a condom on. Max shivered knowing what was coming next, unable to contain the moan that tore itself from his throat when feeling his partner slip a lubed up finger into him, and then another soon after scissoring him. His ass arched up into the touch, moaning at the friction of his hardened cock against the back room's table.

"More..." He moaned, biting his pierced lower lip.

The simple plead mentally pushed Ronnie over the edge, he was far too drunk for reason and his desires were taking over. Pulling his two digits out of the man he proud a generous amount of lube onto his cock before pushed the dull tip against Max's opening, gripping his bound wrists Ronnie thrusts into his in one long and hard stroke, pausing a moment for Max to adjust to his length. Max felt himself tighten at the intrusion but managed to relax; squeezing his eyes shut and licked his lips.

"Fuck...please man...j-just, please, fuck me already..." He begs, Ronnie obeys without question and pulls out before slamming back in.

The slick warmth and tightness of Max almost made Ronnie jizz himself prematurely; however, this wasn't just about him. Gripping his friend's waist the singer moved back onto the couch but kept Max so that his back was facing him, using the situation to move and thrust up against him. Ronnie smirked when Max moan particularly loud knowing he'd found the spot he'd been looking for, continuing in the same angle the bassist's moans got louder and louder, each one far more shameless than the last. Reaching around the singer grabbed the man's length and stroked him in time with his own thrust, feeling the familiar warmth pool deep in his gut.

"Fucking hell...I'm so fucking close," Max moans, his head fell back and his hips began to grind against Ronnie.

"Fucking cum for me," the older man grunted, knowing he wouldn't last much longer.

A few rough thrust later the duo tumbled off the edge of release together, Ronnie's hand gripping Max's pale hips bruisingly tight as he came over his fist. The two remained still for a moment, breathing heavily and trying to calm themselves before cleaning up and lying beside each other.

"Fuck, we need to do that again..." Ronnie breathed, looking over at Max who grinned.

"I'm down," the bassist replied with a deviant grin.

Yeah...they were definitely going to do this again.


End file.
